In the case of mounting electronic parts such as diodes and resistors on an electric circuit, for example, packages having a lead such as an axial lead type package and packages having no lead such as a chip resistor have been mostly used.
Recently a circuit packaging technology has been improved and high density packaged products are increasing. Also in mounting by welding, a strong demand for down-sizing is largely increasing, and, for example, use of a small size package having a lead is demanded so as not to damage a semiconductor element due to a thermal stress at welding.
Further, a scope of use of electronic parts such as diodes and resistors has been enlarged and accordingly, various sizes of circuit packages have been required.
Meanwhile, as described in JP 6-086349 A and JP 6-021293 A, axial lead type circuit packages have been used mostly as a circuit package for the above-mentioned diodes and resistors. However, in the case of producing packages of this type, since a metal mold for forming a molded resin for protecting a diode and a resistor and a cutting die for cutting a lead are required essentially depending on specifications, a large investment was necessary for production.
Also, it is demanded to flexibly comply with requirements for a package size according to specifications of electronic parts such as a diode and a resistor. However, in order to comply with such a demand, a mold for forming a molded resin and a cutting die being suitable for each specification are necessary. Therefore, there is a problem that higher equipment investment is necessary and more production cost is required.
Furthermore, in the case of semiconductor elements, outer leads for mounting on an electric circuit are used and a length of outer leads is rather long in consideration of cutting by a cutting die. Therefore, there was a problem that an excess portion arises when connecting to individual electric circuits.